Naruko one shots
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: Ones shots of Naruko X tons of others.
1. NarukoXShikamaru

Shikamaru walks into the hospital; he goes to the desk in the front and asked "Which room is Chouji in?" The lady looked at some paper s and said "He can't have any visitors at the moment "Shikamaru sighs ready to turn around and go home, he even brought a fruit basket. But then he heard a doctor to tell the lady at the desk to put down that Naruko can have visitors now. Shikamaru found himself asking where her room was. He knows that he has a small crush on her since the day he saw her but it's he keeps telling himself that its nothing more them that.

He sits in a chair watching her sleep; he got to admit that when she sleeps she doesn't seem as troublesome as she is awake and yelling. Naruko is in a long white T-shirt and has her hair down; Shikamaru thinks to him 'she should wear her hair down more. He sighs and picks up a book that is for people to read when waiting for people to wake up. As soon as he opens the book he hears Naruko waking up. He smiles, looking at her he says "Hey, Finally awake..." She looks at him confused and asks "Where am I?" He sighs and says "The hospital, they said you'd been asleep for three days" She looks with a wondering look and asks "Why am I here with you?" He sighs' tries not to let any of the blush come on his face that's trying to. He says " Well, it sucks but I came to see Chouji and they wouldn't let me and then they said you were sleeping here so..." She asks" His injuries were that bad?" Shikamaru chuckles and says "Don't get confused, he ate so much after his fight, that he injured his stomach..." Naruko laughs which makes Shikamaru chuckle and she says "That's just like him" He puts the fruit basket on the bed and says "Oh yeah! It's stupid but I brought him s fruit basket, I should be able to go see him now but the doc said he can't have any food. S o I thought we could eat it" She smiles and says" Oh really? You're a pretty nice guy!" He felt his cheeks getting warm and he says "You idiot! It's just because it would be a waste if it spoiled" She starts laughing and says "We should eat this right in front of Chouji" Shikamaru smirks. He says "That's evil, I like it."  
_  
Naruko signs as she looks out her window, tears flow from her eyes like the rain from the sky. She hasn't left her bed since she found out that Pervy Sage was killed. Naruko hears a knock on her front door, she doesn't move for five minutes. The knocking wouldn't go away so Naruko slowly gets up from bed, she walks over to the door as the sound of knocking rings out though her apartment. When she stands in front of her door, the knocking stops, she opens the door to see Shikamaru standing there. Shikamaru knew how Naruko felt, he felt the same way when Asuma was killed. Naruko looks at him and asks "Shikamaru is there something you want?" Shikamaru asks "Can I come in" Naruko nods and walks back to her room as Shikamaru follows her.

Naruko had been staring at a code that pervy sage left for five minutes, Shikamaru asked "Naruko, what do you think" Naruko snaps out of the daze she was in. She put on a fake smile, she had fake smiles on her face a lot of the time but this one was really forced on. She says "Oh, Sorry, sorry. So what were you saying?" Shikamaru sighs thinking 'man was I this troublesome?'. Shikamaru looks at Naruko and says "Come with me." She has a confused look on her face and asks "Where?" He says "Just come on" He stands up and grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet. Naruko stutters "Wha- what do you want".

They were standing in front of a hospital, Shikamaru says "Oh. Here she comes" Naruko has a cunfused look on her face. Kurenai walks out of the doors, Naruko says "Huh, Kuranai" Naruko points at her stomach and yells "Did you eat to much Yakiniku and have to go to the hospital! Your belly is fatter then Choiji's!" Shikamaru sighs and says calmly "It's not yakiniku, it's a baby. You're such a pain." Naruko looks taken back, stares at Kuranai belly. She walks up to her and looks up at not listen to Kuranai and Shikamaru talk. Kuranai pats Naruko's head which makes her to looks up at Kuranai. Kuranai smiles and says "Here." She takes Naruko's hand and puts it on her belly. Naruko's face lights up when she feels a kick.

Shikamaru and Naruko are walking away from the hospital; Shikamaru says "That kid'll be my apprentice" Naruko looks at him, surprised. He says Asuma entrusted me with his kid. I heard about Jiraiya. I lost my master too, so don't think I don't know what you're going though" They stop walking and Naruko looks at him with sad eyes. He says "You'll never get anywhere if you keep sulking all the time. You're not in a position to do that anymore." Naruko asks "What do you mean?" Shikamaru looks her right in the eye and says "My master entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little things. It's the same for you an unlimited number of things, don't you think it's about time for us, to be the ones who entrust not the entrusted, it's a pain but we can't stay kids forever. Someday you'll be the one treat others to ramen and you'll be called Master Naruko. Like Asuma and Jiraiya, I wanna be as cool as them" Shikamaru winks, Naruko feel her cheeks get warmer and smile a true smile. Tears flow down her cheeks as she thinks about the times she spent with Jiraiya; he was like a dad to her. She wipes her tears away and looks at Shikamaru with a smile on her face. He smiles back and says "You've got to get a hold of yourself. You've got things to do" He pulls out the paper with the code on it.

When they were with Shiho, it gone great but when Shiho started blushing because of Shikamaru. It made Naruko's blood boil; Naruko which made her realize that she liked Shikamaru. This fact took her back a little, it surprised her.  
_  
Shikamaru sits in his room looking at his broken foot, because of his foot he can't even help rebuild the village. He also wanted to help Naruko when she was fighting Pain but he couldn't do that, the one to help her was Hinata and Hinata almost dead. His mom opens his door and says "Shikamaru, your father and I are going to help with some building around the village. But someone is going to come and keep you company later" He sighs and says "I don't need a babysitter." His mom laughs and says "It won't be a baby sitter just someone who would like to visit you" Then she left, Shikamaru couldn't really think who would be worried about him, his team mates see him like every day.

Naruko walks though the village, everyone is smiling at her, calling her a hero. It's like a dream come true. But she feels like there is something missing, she can't tell what it is. She is walking to Shikamaru's house; she heard he can't help rebuild the village because his foot is broken so she is going to keep him company today.

Shikamaru hears someone walk into the house; he knows that he can now finally see who is worried about him. He listens to the footsteps of the person walking to his room. The door opens and Naruko walks into the room, smiling. Shikamaru didn't think that it would be Naruko, because he knew she would be busy. He feels a small blush on his face which he curses to himself about. Naruko doesn't notice the blush; she goes over to him and asks "Why can't the med ninja's just fix your foot?" He sighs and says "Because there are people who are hurt more than me so they go first" She crosses her arms under her chest and says "Still, Sakura is free right now, she should help you, and you are a friend after all". Shikamaru sighs and says "yes, but her free time shouldn't be helping me. Besides nothings wring with letting the body heal it. It should be healed in two more weeks". She had a surprised look on her faces as she says "I didn't know it takes that long. When I broke my arm, it only took a week, no less than a week. Then again, my healing always is amazing. Granny Hokage said that my mom was like that. Although, when I asked who, my mom was…. She didn't tell me. I don't get why they won't tell me. I mean I found out who my dad was, can't they tell me who my mom is. They just want me to find everything by myself." Shikamaru frowns and asks "They never told you? That's messed up." Naruko sighs and says "Ever since I was little, I always asked the third hokage but he always said knowing won't bring them back. I always felt like he knew them and was close to them because he was always sad."

Shikamaru sighs and says "Well maybe he just didn't want to remember. Oh you found out who your dad was , who was he" She smiles big and says "You won't believe it but I understand why he didn't tell me who my dad is, hell they even put me with my mom's last name because they didn't want people who hated him to come after me. Get this; my dad was the Fourth Hokage!" Shikamaru had a look of unbelief and says "You're lying!" She shakes her head and says "No really he is. I was kind of mad and happy when I found out, I mean who puts a demon in their own kid but he had his reasons." He nods and remembers seeing a picture of the Fourth Hokage and seeing how much Naruko looks like him. But Shikamaru guesses that she must act like her mom, because he remembers his dad telling him that the Fourth Hokage was always calm and smart unlike the Fourth Hokage's wife… Well he was never told who she was known that he thought about it. I guess they didn't want Naruko to find out really bad, so bad that they didn't even say who the Fourth Hokage's wife was.

Naruko sits beside Shikamaru and pulls out two balls of ramen and says "I brought some food so I can eat with you." She leaves the room and goes to cook the ramen, as she cooks it she tells herself 'Ok, you found out that you like him. It's nothing new to like someone; you liked Sakura for a long time. Wow He must think that I'm gay then because I liked her. Ok well so I'm bi then, Man this is confusing. Well maybe I should just tell him I like him. No I'm not that stupid, Wait I'm not stupid at all.' She almost over cooks the ramen but she gets it just in time. She waits back to Shikamaru's room and gives him some ramen, which they eat quietly.

Shikamaru is confuses to why Naruko is not talking, usually she is very talkive. He asks "Naruko? Is something wrong?" Naruko says "What? Nothing is wrong!" Shikamaru sighs know that she is lying, he hates when she lies, he had long ago stopped lying to himself that he only had a small crush on her, the truth was that it was more than a crush., he really liked her. Shikamaru says "Don't lie to me. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Naruko knew that she was now in a corner; she had to tell him that she likes him or lie. She didn't want to lie to him but she feels like it's the best, but then she smiles and thinks 'I'll just change the subject' She tilts her head to the side and asks something that she didn't mean to ask and wished she didn't as soon as it came out of her mouth "Shikamaru? Do you like anyone, like as in love?" She mentally hit herself, yelling at herself 'Why did I ask him that? What if he likes someone else?'

Shikamaru is taken back; he didn't think she would ask him that. He didn't want to tell her that he liked her, it would be troublesome. He sighs and says "Troublesome thing to ask." Naruko knew that means he does like someone, she wanted to drop it but she also wanted to know who she lost him to. She asks "Who do you like? I can tell just by saying that, that you like someone." She fakes a smiles, Shikamaru can tell it's a fake smile which makes him ask himself why is she sad? He can't take it any more, he is lazy but some things are worth going though the trouble. Shikamaru gently puts both of his hands on each side of Naruko's face. She has a confused look on her face, he leans forward and says "The person I like, is, you." He kisses her. Naruko's eyes widen and she blushes, she kisses him back. When the kiss is broken for air she says "I like you too Shikamaru." The blush on her face gets redder, he smiles because Naruko never blushes so it's a rare thing to see but he loves it. He says " You look cute when you blush" This only made her blush more. A light flashes though door from the door, they look at the door and sees Shikamaru's mom with a camera which makes both of them blush.

Ahhh I hope you guys like the first one shot. This was ShikaXFemNaru the next chapter will be Gaara and Naruko


	2. NarukoXGaara

Naruko stares at the guy holding Konohamaru up in the air and tells at him "Hey fatty! Let go of him" the guy looks at her and says "Let's play a little before 'he' comes"Naruko runs at him and yells "ba5/tard!" Out of no where she feels something forcing her foot up and making her trip and fall. The guys looks at her and calls her points at him and yells "Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay!" Sakura holds her back to keep her from doing anything stupid. The guy looks at Naruko and says " I hate midgets, especially younger ones that are me want to kill them." He lifts his fists to punch Konahamaru and says "Well after this one I'll take care of the Blonde annoying Midget"Naruko was soo pissed because he is going to punch Konahamaru and called her a midget. She runs at the guy to stop him as he swings to punch Konahamaru.A rock comes out of no where and hits the guys hand, making him drop Konahamaru they all look up at the tree thats by them and sees Sasuke. Naruko glares at Sasuke. Sakura yells "Sasuke!"

Konahamaru runs over to Naruko and says " Naruko Sis, You suck. I believed in you" Naruko frowns at Konahamaru and glares at Sasuke. The guy glares at Sasuke and says " I hate show offs like you the most" He starts to take the thing on is back off when a voice behind Sasuke says "Kankuro, stop it" This voice sends shivers down Naruko's back, but it wasn't in a bad voice sounded so smooth, so full of pain and sorrow. A guy with cheery red hair jumps down from the tree, next to Kankuro. Naruko Looks the guy over, she feels a strange feeling racing in her vain to her heart. The guy had the word 'love' on his forehead, he says to Kankuro "You're an embarrassment to our village". Kankuro says "Ga…Gaara!" Kankuro's nervousness was amusing to Naruko,it really was kinda funny. "Losing yourself in a fight? How pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"Kankuro says "But t-t-they start it re-" Gaara says "Shut up..Or I'll kill you" Kankuro starts to shake a little and he says "Ok, I'm sorry." The girl says "I'm also sorry...Really sorry" Naruko, looks at Gaara and thinks 'he must be like the leader of the team. he seems kinda scary but I bet he just needs a hug' Gaara looks right at Naruko and says "Sorry for theses two" He looks to the others and says "It looks like we got here too early but... We didn't come here to play around" Kankuro says "I know that.." Sakura says "Hey what are you Sand ninja doing here?" the girls looks at her and syas "You don't know? We're here for the chunin exam."

Sasuke jumps from the tree to infront of Naruko and says "Hey! Whats your name?" Gaara says " Gaara of the desert, Whats your name" Sasuke says "It's Sasuke Uchiha" Naruko moves from behind Sasuke to see Gaara looking at her, she says "Hey What about me? Do you want to know my name." Gaara looks at her, she sees his teal eyes are like hers, full of pain and sorrow, and fear, the fear of getting to close to someone. He looks like he was going to say yes but he turns around and says " No"

Naruko couldn't understand anything on the test. She knew she had to put all her money on the last one. She flipped the paper to the blank back and started to draw her beating Sasuke in a battle.

Gaara sits a few desks behind Naruko, after he was done with the test he looks at her. He did want to know her name but she seems weak so its weird for him to want to know her name. He sees that her sky blue eyes hold the some pain as his hold, they even hold some anger but the Sasuke kid, his eyes held the same anger he had if not more hate in his eyes. Gaara doesn't understand it but he gets this weird feeling everytime he looks at her, it was like drawing him to her.

Naruko stands up and slams her hand on the desk yelling "Don't underestimate me! I will not run!"Everyone looked at her shoked and she yells "I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever! I'll will myself to become hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid" Sakura and Sasuke smile and sigh. Gaara looks at her a bit impressed that she did that. He makes a note to himself not to kill her, and to ask her for her name later.

Gaara smiles as he watchs Naruko beat Kiba, she looked weak at first but she seems like she isn't half bad now he knew her name too, it was good to know her name, he didn't know why but he liked her name.

Naruko watchs as Lee and Gaara fight, she is friends with Lee but she doesn't know why but she cares for Gaara. So watching this fight, she didn't know who she wanted to win. But when Gaara won the fight she found her self worring about Lee way more but she was alittle happy that Gaara won. Gaara looked at her and she looked back at him.

Naruko was standing with Shikamaru in Lee's room. They cought Gaara trying to kill him. This did not go right with Naruko. She now has figured out that she likes Gaara but if he tries to hurt her friends. She will have to put him back in line. Her hand hurt alittle from punching Gaara. Naruko asks "What are you doing in here ba5/tard!"Gaara looks at her,with hurt shown in his eyes, he doesn't know why Naruko is so mad at him. All he was going to do was kill Lee. She asks "What where you going to do to bushy brow?" He says "I was trying to kill him..."Naruko and Shikamaru's eyes widen and they both ask "What?" Shikamaru asks " Why is there a need to do that? You won your fight with him. So why kill him? Do you have some personal grudge against him? Gaara calmly says "I do not... I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him" Naruko's eye widen even more, she starts to ask her self why she even liked 's eyes filled with anger as she yells "What the hell! Ba5/tard! Just try it! I wont let you" Gaara looks at her and sees that she is different them him, he thought she was the same but she isn't. He says "If you get in my way,,,,I'll kill you too." Naruto says "What? Go ahead and try it!" Shikamaru says "Hey, Naruko, stop!" Shikamaru goes and trys to bluff, he says "But...We're not too bad ourselves ether. And we didn't show our 'special moves' in the prelims. Plus its 2 vs 1, your at a disadvantage. We'll let you leave quietly right now." Gaara says "I'll say it again...Get in my way and I'll kill you." Shikamaru knows the bluff did points at Gaara and says "I wont be killed by the likes of you!"

Shikamaru says " I told you to stop it! His strength is like a moster, don't you understand!" Naruko glares at Gaara and says " I have a real monster in me...I won't lose to the likes of him" Gara glares back thinking to himself 'so she does have a demon in her. So why is she so different then me. Trying to protect this Lee guy'. Shikamaru says "Stop provoking him, idoit!" Gaara sas " A monster? Then it's the same for me. I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of a woman I would have called my mother. To become the ultimate ninja. With my father attaching the spirit of the sand in me when I was still in my mother. I was born a spirit of the sand is called Shukaku, its the one tailed demon. " Shikamaru says "A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth...To go that far... That's crazy." Naruko's eye were wide as she thinks 'He also...Has something in him?... Is that why I got that feeling?'

Gaara starts to talk more about his past how no one loved him at all,at the end of telling them this he says "To them I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear. Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer." Naruko took a step back as he says "But as you live you need a reason. Other wise it's the same as being dead." Shikamaru looks cunfused as he asks " What's he...Talking about?" Naruko took a step back again and thinks to her self '...I...I can understand...He's...The same as me..' Gaara narrows his eyes and says "i then came to the conclusioni exist to kill every human besides myselffighting only for yourselfliving wile only loveing yourselfif you think that everybody elsesimply exist to allow you to experience that fillingnothing is better than that worldas long as there are people in this worldfor me to kill and continue to fill that joy of livingmy existence will not vanish"Shikamaru had a 'oh no' look on his face. Naruko's back hit the wall as she thought to herself 'I was also alone.. I couldn't find a reason to live and was in pain.. but then my teacher, Iruka sensi, acknowledged my existence...I finally experieced what it means to be alive... Yet he...He continued to be alone... And experieced what it means to live by killing others...Guys like this exist? Our worlds are too different.. There's no way...I would neat a guy like this.." Her body started to shake. Shikamaru looks to his side to see Naruko's back on the wall and her shaking. He asks "What's wrong, Naruko?.." Gaara's sand started to raise in the air as he says "Now let me feel it." But then Gai comes in the room and says "Stop! The finals are tomorrow. " Gaara grabs his head in pain and walks out saying "I'll kill you guys...Just wait."

(FIGHT HERE)

Naruko Glares at Gaara as she stands on a tree, her head hurting from banging it on Gaara's. He is glaring back, he doesn't understand why she is going this far to protect her says " After all this I feel...So tired...So empty. You too, right? I finally reached my limit with that final blow... We are the same, you and I... Let's make this the end of it!" They both jump at each other, fists raised to hit the the other. Naruko hits Gaara has hard as she can , she wants to save him from the darkness that she was once in. They both fall to the ground. Gaara looks at her, she is using her shin to move toward him,and thinks 'What... That girl os dragging her herself over here?' He glares at her and says "My existance wont be put out... It wont be put out! Will I be saved?" Narutko thinks to her self 'Gaara, he want to destory because of what happan to him in the past... So, what reason to I have to exist for? I thought I was like him ...No... Not quite like him...And that this is the worst pain I know...A world where one's existence is called unnessary.'

Naruko moves toward Gaara more. Gaara's eye widen and yells "D-Don't come near me!"Naruko's eyes fill with tears as she says "..Being so alone...Being incomplete..What you must feel...What your pain must be. I understand that.." Gaara's eye widen more in surprise. She says "But..For the people that are precious to me, to be able to.. If you str hurting them... And if you are trying to kill them,,,,I will stop you"Gaara says "What the.. What? Unit now, for the sake of other people you've.."Naruko says "Because they saved me from the hell of being alone... They acknowledged the im alive...That's why they are all the most important..." Gaara thinks about his uncle. and says "...Love.." He thinks ' Thats why this guy is so strong" Sasuke jumos diwn from the trees and stops Naruko from moving toward Gaara and says "Thats enough...Naruko.. Sakura is all right now. Thius guy has run out of chakra.. Sakura has been saved from the sand" Naruko smiles and says "Is that so..." Naruko falls asleep as Temari and KAnkuro come and take him away. Gaara says "Temari... Kankuro...I'm sorry.." They are shoked as they say "It's it's nothing..."

Naruko looks out a window as she looks at the sand village. A tear goes down her cheek, she wishes and hopes that Gaara is still alive. If they kill him. She will kill who ever killed is very precious to her. She didn't like waiting around like this, she looks behind her to see Kakashi standing there. He says "Time to go." Naruko nods, looking out the window one more time before they go get The old lady and Sakura so they can leave.

Naruto glares at Diedara and yells " GET OFF OF HIM!" Her eyes turn red with anger as Deidara takes Gaara and flys out of the room. She runs after him with Kakashi following her, telling her to calm down. Naruko couldn't calm down tho. Their was no way that Gaara was...He was...Dead.

Naruko jumped on top of Deidara, her eyes burning red. She punched his face over and over till she found out that he was a clone. The nine tail's cloak starts to cover her as she get more mad. Gaara meant alot to her.. Kakashi stopped her from getting three tails in the nine tails cloak.

Naruko keep staring at Gaara, tears filling her eyes because she realized that she loved him. And it took her so long to realize that so she is mad at her self and she is so sad. Gaara is dead...Those words don't sound right at all to Naruko, she feels like she is she knows she can't hid from the fact. Naruko sees the old lady walking to Gaara, kneeing by him and her hands start to glow. Naruko says "What are you doing?" Sakura looks at Naruko and says "She is bring Gaara back." Naruko's eye widen as she watches the old lady but the old lady doesn't have alot of chakra so Naruko walks and knees on the other side of Gaara and puts her hands out. She says "Use my chakra." She couldn't save him so at least she can help him come back. The old lady uses Naruko's chakra to bring Gaara back.

Alot of people from the sand had come during the time of bring Gaara back. They were all watching and hoping, all ready to give help in any way they can to save Gaara. Naruko knew why the sound of Gaara is dead sounds wrong now. Because its not his time to die yet. He is coming back to her and his people. And he has alot of poeple here for him that care about him, a lot more then before and Naruko doesn't know how he did it but now his whole village loves him. Not like hers, sure lots of people like Naruko but thats not even half of the village likes her still. She still gets tons a glares every day. Thats why she likes when she can leave the village so she doesn't get glared every minute that shes not in her apartment.

The old is laying down when she is done. Naruko watchs Gaara, waiting for him to open his teal eyes. She wants him to see her when he opens them, she wants to be the first thing he sees when he awakes. Naruko smiles widen when Gaara sits up and looks at her. She smiles knowing that she is the first thing he sees. Gaara looks around him, Naruko says "You had us worried there." Gaara's eye were wide as he looked at Naruko Kankuro smiles and says "For sure. You're a little brother I always have to worrie about." Temari says " 't go getting all complacent! Gaara's still the Kazekage, so be so cheeky! You underlings" She pushes Naruko back as she says"Gaara...How are you feeling?" Gaara trys to stand up but he can't. Naruko looks at him with worries in her eyes. Temari says "You shouldn't be in sch a hurry to move. Your body's not back to full health yet." There was a guy who said that he thought Gaara was going to die. Matsuri says "No way Gaara-samma'd die that easily! Gaara-sama's a real strong and silent type and good looking and elite.." A different girl says "Yeah, yeah but still there's still some cuteness about him but then he's Kazekage... Next time for sure, I'll get Gaara-sama out of whatever mess he's in!" The girl and Matsuri push Naruko out of the way and stand by Gaara, Matsuri says "No! Me!" Naruko growls and says "...Yea, I guess I'm still just a genin..."

Kankuro says to Naruko "Don't feel bad about beingwhat they just did. Thoses kind of women are always weak in the knees for the elite cool types." Naruko sits up and says "Yea, I know I think that's why so many girls liked Sasuke. I'm glad I'm not that kind of girl." Kankuro says "Thank you Naruko" She smiles and says "You should be saying that to the old lady not me. She saved Gaara with her amazing Med ninjutsu.. She is just sleeping right now." He says "No..." Naruko gives a confused look. and asks "What do you mean no?"

Naruko watches Gaara walks into the sand village. She was happy he was ok but the people from the sand keep pushing her away every time she trys to get close to him. She knows they don't mean to push her away but.. She sighs and looks down at the ground as she walks.

Gaara looks behind him to see Naruko is kinda far from where he is. He sees that she looks alittle sad,he sighs and says to someone beside him "Can you bring Naruko up here? People keep pushing her back so they can be in the front more. I would like her to walk beside me." The person nods and goes back to Naruko.

Naruko looks up to see someone walking toward her and says "Gaara - sama wishes for you to walk beside him." Naruko smiles and nods. She follows the person and smiles when she sees Gaara watching her with a smile on his face.

Gaara smiles and says "Thanks for caring." Naruko smiles and say "I'm not the only one who cares about you, your whole vill-" Gaara cut her off and says "No I mean thanks for caring for me that you brought me out of the darkness three years ago. If you didn't then I would have killed more people and when the took me, my village would have been happy and I would be dead. Its all really thanks to you that I'm alive right now." Naruko smiles and says "Your welcome... I'm so glad I was able to get you out of that darkness. Back their when you were dead...I...I couldn't stand it. The words 'Gaara is dead' Didn't sound right. It never will sound right with me. Your very important to me, I hope you know that." Gaara sees the sad look in Naruko's says as she said 'Gaara is dead'. He sees it in her eyes that she was really worried about him. Gaara grabs her hand and says "I'm sorry I made you worry, I wont die any time soon. As long as I can help it, I'll stay alive as long as you are alive." Naruko smiles and says "Even when I die you better still try to live." She smiles as they hold hands, Temari smiles at them when she sees them holding hands,she tugs at Kankuro sleeve and points to Naruko and Gaara. Kankuro whispers "About time."

Naruko begged Kakashi to let them spend the night at the sand village so they can have the energy to travel tomorrow. Kakashi looks at her and says "Naruko..This isn't like you at all. I thought you would want to go home." Naruko shakes her head and stands her ground, she wanted to spend more time with Gaara. She plans on telling him how she feels.

Temari and Kankuro walks into Gaara's room and says "Gaara... I know you might not understand the feeling love..Right?" Gaara shakes his head. She says "Look, I have noticed something a long time ago. But Gaara do you feel different when you are with Naruko then you do when you are with anyone else." Gaara sighs and says "Temari... Yes I do but I don't love her. It's because she saved me and was my first friend." Kankuro says "Gaara you think about her alot. You liked to me be around her. You feel a spark when she touches you. Right?" Gaara signs and nods. Kankuro says "Look you do love her, and me and Temari can tell she likes you." Gaara says "Their is no way, I don't think she loves me." Gaara felt a pain in his heart when he said that. He says "That was weird." Temari asks "What was?" Gaara says "When I said she doesn't love me. My heart hurt a bit." Kankuro and Temari smirk. Gaara remembers what his uncle said about when his heart says "Oh no... I do love her."

Naruko was walking around the sand at night and she was lost. Their wasn't really anyone out side. They were all partying because Gaara was alive, so there was music that rings though the streets. Naruko sighs and then she walks into someone, she falls back on her butt. Temari says "Oh Naruko! Sorry about that." She helps Naruko stand up, Naruko says " It's ok... Can you help me? I'm lost... I just gone out for a walk and before I knew it.." Temari says " Hahaha I gone out for a walk too. I'm going home now, If you want, you can stay at my house. Their is a huge party their, you can tell that alot of people are partying." Naruko smiles and says "That would be great and I'm not tired at all so a party wouldn't bother me."

Naruko awes at the house and says "Omg, this house is huge!" Temari laughs and says "Thanks." They walk in side and a blast of music hits them, Temari walks right in, with Naruko behind her, walks up to Kankuro who is controlling the music. She forces him to turn the music down. Kankuro asks "Naruko, What are you doing here?" Temari says "She got lost so I said she can stay with us tonight. Your lucky she isn't tired at all or I would shut down this party!" Naruko says "Temari, you don't have to do that for me." Kankuro says" No she just hates loud music she wants me to stop the party. But without a reason I wont." He turns the music up alittle. Temari rolls her eyes and takes Naruko up stairs. She says "Naruko, your room with be right here. Gaara's room is right next door. He is down stairs at the party if you want to hang out with him. I'll tell him your here but since your here. Go to the second room on the right. It's a room filled with cloths, party cloths. trust me this party will be going on for a while. I'll go tell Gaara your here."

Naruko is surprise that their is a fair amount of orange cloths. She smiles as she finds a orange tube top with a black fox on it, she laughs how weird it was that they had it. She some black shorts that had orange sparkles on it. She gets some black boots, and a black top hat with a orange flower on it. "Man its weird how they have theses cloths, they have alot of cloths in here that Sakura and Ino would hate since they hate orange.

Temari smiles when she sees Gaara sitting down, se sits beside him and says "You'll never guess who I found and brought here." Gaara looks at her and she says "Naruko." Gaara feels his heart beat faster and he says "Are you sure thats a good idea?" Temari says " I know you will feel weird knowing that you love her now but I can tell you that she loves you back but she is clueless so she might not known that she does."

Naruko walks down stairs and finds Gaara sitting on a couch alone, she sees Temari smiling at her as Temari walks upstairs. Naruko walks behind the couch, she covers Gaara's eyes and says "Guess who."Gaara chuckles and says "Naruko. Temari just told me that you were here." Naruko hops over the couch and sits next to him and says "Yea I kinda got lost." Gaara looks at her and smiles seeing that she is wearing cloths that really no one likes. Not many people like the color orange. Naruko smiles at Gaara and says "Gaara, I want need to tell you something. I would like to tell you where no one is around too. So maybe later." Gaara smiles and says " We can go up stairs now if you want." Naruko says "Is that ok?" Gaara smiles and nods. Naruko isn't sure if she should tell him, because if he doesn't like her back then it will make it so its weird between them. But she knows she got to do it.

They walk up the stairs and he leans on the wall between his room and the room she is staying in. Naruko's says "I don't know how to tell you this. But I guess I'll just come out and say it. Gaara I...I...I love you." Her cheeks turn red, his eye's widen, shocked. She says "I never knew that I loved you till I thought you were dead but I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. I love your smooth voice, your teal eyes that seem to look right into my soul, your red hair and most of all I love who you are as a person. I don't care if you don't feel the same, I think you should at least know how I feel." Naruko was scared that he didn't like her back, she wants him to like her back so bad. Gaara smiles and takes her hand, kisses the back of it. He looks into her sky blue eyes, he says "Naruko... I love you too. Your eyes that seem to be a missing part of the clear blue sky, your golden hair that shines every time the light its it, your amazing smile that can brighten up the sun and I love who you are the most." Naruko smiles and hugs him and kiss him, he smiles and kisses back.

(Next will be Naruko X Kiba.. Oh I forgot to say im making theses kind of oneshots to show how they fell in love)


End file.
